sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Eyre (1970 film)
| screenplay = Jack Pulman | starring = George C. Scott Susannah York | music = John Williams | cinematography = Paul Beeson | editing = Peter Boita | distributor = British Lion Film Corporation | released = | runtime = 110 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | Gross = }} 'Jane Eyre' is a 1970 British television film directed by Delbert Mann starring George C. Scott and Susannah York. It is based on the 1847 novel ''Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. The film had its theatrical debut in the United Kingdom in 1970 and was released on television in the United States in 1971. Plot Jane Eyre is an orphan, who is raised by her abusive Aunt and cousins until she is sent to the cruel school institution of Lowood School. On leaving, she takes a position as governess to a girl named Adele at Thornfield Hall. Fully aware of her low rank and plain countenance, she makes the best of her situation. But Thornfield holds many secrets and despite mysterious occurrences that Jane cannot comprehend, she and Edward Rochester, owner of Thornfield and Adele's guardian, fall in love. Suddenly, when Jane is about to win the happiness she deserves, a dark secret comes to light which needs all her courage, love and maturity. Cast *George C. Scott as Edward Rochester *Susannah York as Jane Eyre *Sara Gibson as Jane Eyre as a child *Ian Bannen as St. John Rivers *Rachel Kempson as Mrs. Fairfax *Nyree Dawn Porter as Blanche Ingram *Jack Hawkins as Mr. Brocklehurst *Jean Marsh as Mrs. Rochester *Kenneth Griffith as Mason *Angharad Rees as Louise *Peter Copley as John *Clive Morton as Mr. Eshton *Jeremy Child as Harry Lynn *Michele Dotrice as Mary Rivers *Rosalyn Landor as Helen Burns *Stella Tanner as Grace Poole Release In the 1980s, the movie was dubbed into Mandarin and widely released in China. The dubbed version became dominant form by which the classic was known to the Chinese, with the dubbed monologues of the film becoming more widely recited than the original English. The dubbed version was also released on audio cassette tape, and the cassette version was more popular than the dubbed film. Awards *1972: Emmy Award - Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition (John Williams). Soundtrack John Williams composed the score, recording it at Anvil Studios, Denham, outside London. | title1 = Love Theme from Jane Eyre | length1 = 3:15 | title2 = Overture (Main Title) | length2 = 3:55 | title3 = Lowood | length3 = 2:25 | title4 = To Thornfield | length4 = 1:51 | title5 = Festivity at Thornfield | length5 = 2:08 | title6 = Grace Poole and Mason's Arrival | length6 = 3:00 | title7 = Meeting | length7 = 3:07 | title8 = Thwarted Wedding | length8 = 2:37 | title9 = Across the Moors | length9 = 2:37 | title10 = Restoration | length10= 3:56 | title11 = Reunion (End Title) | length11= 4:22 }} References External links * * * Review at JaneEyre.net Category:1970 films Category:1970s drama films Category:British drama films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Delbert Mann Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films based on Jane Eyre Category:Films scored by John Williams